The present invention relates to smoking exhausters and more particularly to a greasy soot purifying device which is capable of purifying the root exhausted from the smoking exhausters, the automobiles and etc., by repeated high temperature gasification.
Conventional smoking exhauster is capable of exhausting the greasy soot out of the kitchen for preventing the soot from inhaling into the human body especially for the cookers who fry the dishes with pork oil, peanut oil and/or other oils which heightens the possibility of catching the lung diseases and which is worse than that of the secondary smoking. The frying oils always have the temperature up to 200° C. the greasy soot volatilized from it has unexpected changeability in which includes the fragrant ammonia and N-PAHs that cause respiratory organs problem to the house holders who expose in the kitchen without a smoking exhauster. These women without using a smoking exhauster has 8-fold dangerous than those use the smoking exhauster on catching the lung cancer. That may be higher for a female cooker. The grain of the fragrant ammonia is less than 0.01 micrometer. Nobody can stop from inhaling into the respiratory organs. In the downtown section where the houses are systemically arranged. If every family are simultaneously exhausting the soot into the air which will be severely contaminated in addition to the automobiles which exhaust the carbon dioxide in the streets contaminating the environment. So that is no way to do except purifying the source of stains.